Charlie Brown's new world
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: Chuck now 16 and in his world no one know what could happen no even me M-T
1. Chapter 1

You had this coming Charlie Brown!

The life Charlie Brown has had was full of ups and downs then there were way the hell downs. His friends and tormenters over the years had made funny of him till it was a life or death moment. He had got over his little red headed girl and Piggy jean and he of later got closer to Peppermint Patty and Marcy. Lucy and the other stayed the same only that the group had become closer. Snoopy and Woodstock had after redoing the dog house and Woodstock's nest went to on a yearlong road trip. The story that comes later will be fallowing the gilded lines. So till I start the story later.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Charlie Brown's world goes right when thing go wrong! **_

_**Chuck and friends are now around 16 and getting ready for summer. Over the past 8 years they did not change much in mind but the girls look more like ladies and they were all closer than ever.**_

It was a day like a chuck has seen millions of times but today was different Snoopy and Woodstock were go on a 4 mouth trip for 3 that Woodstock somehow won. Charlie brown (16) he was the same just older).He wished he could skip the last mouth and go on the trip but two things stopped him other than school. Two was that he was picked to lead their group of boys and girls after two other camps joined with their camp. And the top resume was the last pass was saving for spike snoop's bother. As snoopy packed to Chuck came to tell him good bye and that he was going to meet the others for the camp bus. Snoopy the turned then he Hugged Chuck and waved good bye. Then he made a comment about wanting his dog to be normal at less one for one day. As He made his way to the Bus stop he saw his sister (Sally (14) was dressed in pink emo outfit but she was still very sunny.) And the Van pelts family.( Rerun (9) he look like his bother Linus when he was 8), (Lucy (16) was in a blue outfit and had fore blue lines in her hair.) , and Linus (14)Free of his blank for the most part he keeps a part of it. They all were walking to the bus and talking about what they think it will be like this year. When they all got to the stop Marcie (16) she became a boom shell she also started using sliver contacts ).And Peppermint Patty (16)Patty bloom as well but in some place more than others also she grow out her hair. The two of them waved and ask how everyone was feeling but passed over Chuck knowing how he gets. When they did start to talk to his it whit the same as when they were kids but Chuck had a harder time talking do to the girl's new shirts. They said they got shirts that the camp driver was passing out that said team C. Brown. Lucy said it bad he is the boss now this shows that we are failures. Linus says no and that he has faith in his friend .Sally just make a cute face at her sweet baboo. As they all got on the bus them the driver gave Chuck his caption shirt. After 20 minutes of the chuck brown look of doom Patty asked if he pick someone to be his co-caption yet. He snapped out of his Doom face and said no. He went on to say that it had to be a girl how could play in all the games and work on the budget. Lucy said she die if she had to. Sally said she would not do anything close to real work .So Peppermint Patty said her and Marcie could work together and split the work. Knowing there the only two who help he caved like a house of card. Just then the bus stopped at the camp they saw the other two buses show up after the unloaded their was an all-girls camp There camp team's bus said the Killer Queen Bees. The next one was an all-boys camp their said the bad raptors. When the other got off the girl all looked like movie stars. The boys gave off the boy band feel. Before he could know it other team leaders were standing before him with smilingly nice look on the face. The two boys spook first one said hi I'm Rex Kingston the other said hello I'm Dylan Heat and shoot a forty dollar smile at the in girls Chucks group. They look like Edward and Jacob from twilight. Next the two lady spook Hello we are Lynen and Susie rosé blood. Think anime school girls and but loser outfits. Chuck's group said hello And Him patty and Marcie told who they were. After that everyone want to find there cabins the 5 leaders had a joint cabin. They each picked out there beds. Charlie Brown let the girls have the beds and he took the couch in the leader cabin. The rest of the day was free time was so people played and met made new friends. Chuck, Patty ,and Marcie had the feeling that they were being watched. People also not even from there group asked for help the where shocked when Chuck and crew helped. Patty and Marcie found notes from Chuck note that said meet outside Chuck and Chuck found a phone number on it. Unknown to him it was only the team captions try to see how they act when they find out there fake. The girls tossed out the notes the kind to send a note and not end up hurt trying to give it to how ever. Chuck looked at his note know the number it was the camps mail room. He tossed it then with to his room to sleep.

That End this part so how you like it 


	3. Chapter 3

**Where's my Dog now**

* * *

><p>The next day Chuck got a letter form snoopy and Woodstock telling what happened when they left for the trip. (Flash back time) Snoopy had just said his good byes to<p>

his owner and waited for two things to happen one the way for he reentered out his dog house to his sister and her friend who were heading to Orlando form a beauty contest it at the end of the mouth. They picked to stay so they have less of a ways to travel. After his sister showed up he gave her the key and jumped in his cab. They got to the ship and were the last to get on. As soon as they sat down they saw the pore sea that looked to go on forever. They need to put their bags away in there room and set out to see the boat. After a few minutes of wondering they walk into the adult part ship. Snoopy wanted to go to the spa but Woodstock hit the blackjack tables in the casino. After Snoopy got his time in the spa and a fight with a sea weed wrap. He set out to find Woodstock in the casino. As soon as he walked in he saw Woodstock at a slots area with a mad look on his face. Snoopy walked over and asks what happened. A few mad cheeps later Snoopy grinned at his friend for not being able the pull the switch and did it for him. After Six or seven spins Woodstock hit the jackpot for 50.000 dollars and also a room upgrade to the high roller rooms. The both of them not push their luck with to move to their new room and go to the ships bank to deposit the money. Snoopy quickly filled out the paper work and handed the cash year his bank card (Charlie brown what the hell moment When did snoopy get a bank card I mean why can't I have a normal dog! Now back to the flashback.) They put 40.000 away and slit the last 10.000 form a shopping for the full trip. Lastly they turned in for the night after they had a six curse meal with the ship chuck finished the latter his mind with throw what he just read and he passes out yelling why me.

**Ok this one was shorter them I planned to make it but I think all the snoopy parts will be 400-600 words at least. And it try to get the next part out fast as I can later. **


	4. Chapter 4

**As My Hell Goes On**

After reading what he saw as letter one of his dogs life at sea. He set out to the find his captains then head to the camp leader meeting.

When he found, Marcia and Patty they just finishing breakfast. Peppermint Patty yelled in tomboy way what's up Chuck.

Marcia in her shrink like said the same. After he said his greeting Patty hit him with her normal how it going speech.

She was quickly cut off by a guy mowing down Chuck and not stopping to say sorry.

She and Marcia helped him up before Peppermint Patty ran after the kid knocking chuck back down.

When she found him she in her normal fit of rage got ready to kick his ass. Luckily Marcia stopped her before she swung.

The guy saw about 6'0 6 inches taller than her and Marcia and 2 taller than Chuck .

He look and asked what was going on looking at hem oddly.

Peppermint Patty stopped fight and ask why he knocked down chuck and not saying sorry.

He looks and said why I he was in the way should so bit it. She called him a smug rat and readied to kill him.

Just then chuck stopped her this time by standing in the way.

He told her that they did not have the time for her to fight and to let it go.

He also griped her hand to keep her from swing She look down and smiled.

And chilled out with she said her famous line about his and her hands.

The group started out as the guy said that guy had a big chest his boyfriend must be fill lucky.

And before anything could be said she jumped on him and his group yelling I'm a girl you ass.

Marcia look at chuck and said it look like we be late for the meeting.

Meanwhile the other kid had stetted into the new camp ground.

Linus and Sally had met a group like them a smart girl named Star and her love sick follower named Crow.

Star dressed mostly in black and gold outfits. Crow unlike his name was bright and friendly and always wears red or blue.

The new group of teens sat in the shade of some trees and talk about who much they hate school and whatever ails they could think of.

Sally told how Linus use to sit in a pumpkin patch and waited for the Great pumpkin.

On the other side of camp ever bossy Lucy set up a small snack bar next the music room.

Schroeder set up in it ten minutes after they got to camp .See had kid who did not know her help (poor asses) .

As kids came in for a snack and a show she made friends with two other girls like her.

Their names were Lin who looks like she was a lady boxer but was very frilly. Then there was Luna who was the flipside.

In one day they were called L3g, which made Schroeder asks god why he let her make friends.

Lucky for him he was not alone there were two guys in the same fix he was. Their names were Stan, and lee.

They had match outfits one in all Black the other in Green. They were trapped in the room by girls who were mean.

So they formed a band to keep from having to see them.

After Peppermint Patty killed the group of boys they headed to the meeting only a few minutes later as they sat down they were told that next week the camp would be starting games to see who the best camp.

The event would be mouton claiming, hockey game, Then a motocross and last but not least a Dance to find the camp king and Queen.

After that Charlie brown zoned out everything alas he mind filled with the entire thing that could go wrong. As Marcia took notes of him she heard that the captains will each other to the dance.

The girl's captain look at her pick only use standing a her reason. Patty ,chuck, and maric all had a look of fear passed there faces. After the meeting they white about there day till after dinner.

They then pasted out from what it meant for them.

hope you liked it if not i'm not here for you


	5. Chapter 5

**I made 3 chapters and some saved over all of them. It took a long time but I made them over I'm going to change them so the rest will not be too far away so ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The war starts here**

Setting: The day after the meeting the camp leaders were told not to tell about the dance. Witch meant that every live thing know about it. The Camper that had someone already went a little end of text go to other text on like always. Anyone how was alone rush to find a date.

Around 6:00am a large group of girls were standing in the showers talking and what not (I'm a guy no plan to lean the ordeal girl go throw every day in there) When patty and Marcie walked in to get ready for the day. They stripped and jumped in the shower. They started to talk about many things the camp would be doing. It had plans for races, hikes, and, sports out the yin yang. When they heard some people talking about the dance and how they planned to get to ask them. When they heard Lynen and Susie voices say that they fill sorry for the girl that ends up with Charlie Brown that they asked around and the most of the girls that know him said he was mah. A nice person but not even wreaths pull jokes on and to not hang out with him if possible. As soon as she said that Patty yelled out who said that stuff about Chuck .Everyone stop and look at her like she was a living cake at fat camp. Susie asked what it to her and Patty told her normal he is her friend blab BAL. Then Patty tried to kill her but was stopped by Marcie. As she went on to say we have to stay out of trouble so it not a replay of the red head girl problem. (She cried and he got sent home but he was happy). After that Patty stopped and grabbed her towel as did Marcie. Lynen and Susie said I guess the losers stick together. Later Chuck was told how he got black listed by most of the girls in the camp because of Lynen and Susie. Before it set in he smiled at how a huge group of naked girl was talking about him .them why they talked about him kicked in crushing his joy. The two girls tried to snap him out of it but mass rejection tens too mass you up. So the only thing to do was for them to offer to be his date and the one he did not pick would wait for someone to ask them. The way they told him sounded like they both are his date so he hugs them. And ran off saying I have two date I never hoped for something so great. When they heard that they blushed and fleet two things pride and for just Patty the feeling is have to sooner or later handle her first problem without kicking her ass. In a nether part of the camp everyone were talking about the news of Chuck's two dates. (Really how telling everyone this stuff). Word quickly spread to the Campers. Soon after rumors started to spring up About Charlie brown personality. Whether were skeptical about closest friends they cannot believe what they were hearing! Lucy passed out after finding out. Sally and Linus rushed off to find Charlie brown. The other campers or doesn't you started by him to have a reputation to impress girls. When Linus and Sally down Charlie brown as what the hell was going on. Charlie brown explained he was blacklisted by the other girls of the camp after hearing a rumor. Then he explained that peppermint patty and Marcie agree to go and as a group and find out who started the rumor. As explained himself to his sister and Linus. A group of girls walked by and I gave him the eye. Which resulted in him passing out? On the other side of the camp peppermint patty and Marcie interrogated the other girls trying to find out who started the rumors. A half an hour of searching they found out two leads. As Soon as they arrived at their first lead. They've got one of the most likely people to have started the rumors. One of Charlie brown to enemy's from his past .The crude conman Joe Agitate. The only person in the world who has a reason to hate chuck. It started 8 years ago Rerun lost all his marbles to Joe but Chuck won them back and flag Joe as a cheat. Over the next few years tried to crush him two ways one time with a tower of the suitcases and turning his friends on him. When talk that to him in face looked a little concerned look. As they asked question to see what he knew about the rumors. And the other number of back and forth questions. Peppermint patty loss her tempers and grabbed by the neck. Not wasting air he told them he only told what he was asked to tell people. And that the two girls that asked him to help. Before he could continue patty guess the two girls names Lynen and sue. With that the cat fight no cat war had started! The her and Marcie with to face

Wow that took longer then I plan it to take I'll try to get the next part out faster than this one


	7. Chapter 7

**Peppermint patties guide to crushing your enemies**

So far in story of trip from hell. Charlie brown has been given a bad reputation with unforeseen side effects. The other people starting the rumors have been found out. One thin and peppermint patty is on the warpath (and there's goanna be a cat fight)!

As patty and Marcie walked towards the leader's cabin. Peppermint patty ran cracking her knuckles angrily. Marcie asked what they plan to do she also reminded patty they could not fight. Peppermint patty was going to just get her to admit she started the rumors and make her take them back take them back. When we find them just let me talk sir. Find Marcie but stopped calling me sir! When they enter the cabin they saw the guilty parties sitting drinking tea. As they walk up to the table is Susan said good afternoon. Her sister asked what they needed in surprise way without looking at them. As patty tried to open her mouth but was cut off by Marcie. She asks in a very calm voice why they started the rumors. At first they act as if they did not know what she was talking about. They gave her fake surprised look before saying why not. The comment to make patty red in the face Marcie also began to turn red. She explained the problems that caused for Charlie brown. They simply shrugged it off and continued drinking their Tea. That this points that Marcie lost her temper. She began to yell you T drinking Hang go and apologize to Charlie brown. Then peppermint patty joined in and said if you don't go I am going to make you sorry. The two girls laughed at the current situation remarking they had no evidence of them starting the rumors. So both of them should leave before any problems start. Peppermint patty asked if they have anything against Charles brown. The concern moved with a quick no. Then why did you make the rumor? They said the to. Make you mad, The Room went to quite a dark feeling the crossed the room. Then as if ordered by god patty and Marcie grad the two girls by the hair, tossed wrong with them to the ground. Just then Charlie brown and the others walked in and marveled at the scene. The fight was a surprised the crowd. Watching too soft and girls lightweight fight like dogs. The fight and we got worse when one girl ripped and others shirt. Amazing make sense of every man cheered at the sight two B sized breasts! Retaliation the other girls started ripping shirts to as well. Adding a pair of A's and to sets of F's. A member of the crowd yelled no wonder the dress like guys. Someone else said oh yeah girls outfits could never keep those things down! Just as they said that the most unlikely thing happened adults were most people ran to make it look like they were not watching the fight. That's when the shock of this scene Were off. Charlie brown then started to break up the fight. Within seconds the stop Marcie from fighting causing her to instantly regain their composure. In which she quickly adjusted her ripped shirt. Another friend of his wet and ran into France stopping him from coming into the building. Charles brown tried hard to get peppermint patty off of Suzanne. Charles brown made a grab for her shoulders only to get two handfuls of her chest. And the event then cost everything freezes. Both girls noticed their shirt ripped open .Susan quickly buttoned her shirt and stormed all followed by a sister. Patty was not as lucky her shirt was completely wrecked. Just as the grown up walked into the room Charlie brown gave patty his shirt. A she quickly blush dark red and put on the shirt to live. When the councilor walked up to them as for Charlie brown shirt was. Charles brown made me we said he'd lost it when he was playing by the lake. Then then the councilor left without a trace leaf and the kids to go about the business. The group went to get Charlie brown then you sure and find out the details of why the fight started. They all went into the room in the cabin Charlie brown schools were stored in. the face the other campers seemed surprised at the news of the one she the fight started. And then patty and Marcie told them that it was mostly to cause issues for them. By that making they looked like groupies following Charlie brown. Lucy says that it makes since now that they have the more of the story. They also think they are crazy for using Charlie brown it would have used someone who had mattered. Patty blush at the comment as did marcie. As they talked the twins pain in there ass walked in and started the friendly talk they did not they each throw a punch Chuck stopped them ( with him face) and after hitting the ground he said it not good to fight like this and they should have it out in the up coming girl nodded and made a bet that who ever wins the most solo game will ad met all wrong doing in front of the full Lyen said if they lose her and her sister get Charlie brown. then the twins walked away was when everyone let in set in wait if you lose they get him good gif

End for now


	8. Chapter 8

**A Cat war has many Battles (It will be ugly)**

_Ok things are getting ugly they set a bet for them to end their problems but they make a new using Chuck as a prize. Also in the girl's code of war after rumors, fist, the last step is pranks._

It was Sunday Snoopy and Woodstock got up to get something to eat when a bell girl like he asked for the day before handed him two letters. One from his sister and, the

other from his best human friend. He quickly looked at the one from his sister she told him she did not win the contest do to the judges were the owners of the farm they

were born. Also that they said hello from them and their mom. So she planned to stay at his house till his owner got back from camp and that she was going to have a

small party.(we get to the calamity it start later). When they got to the dining room they got inline. Woodstock got put on a plate by mistake and was buttered and

almost toasted. After that ugliness pasted they look at the letter from Chuck. It kind of read out like some would write in a war zone. It read (flash back time yay) Dear

snoopy thing here have hit the fan fell in to a wood chipper was made to sit throw a nine hour math class for fish! After using me as a betting chip and saying sorry for it.

Patty, and started working out to get ready for the games. Marcie also helped get everyone ready for the games in her motherly way. I was under more than my normal

amount of stress. With the fact I have to once again I'm head of a team that not above making everything my fault. On top of that one of my best friends used me in a

bet like a poker chip! The war has just started to dive to hell I just found out that someone toke the all the underwear from the girls in my group and passed them out to

the guys in the camp. And then put one pair from each up the flag pole. Each girl had to go get their underwear. I went and watched the seen and was shocked at the

type each girl had but Patty and Marcie had the biggest shock of all they were one pairs of black and a pair of green with black lines. I almost pasted out seeing them

but I ran a way. Later the girls came to me out for blood and like always it my blood they wanted. They asked me if I knew who did it or if it was me. I told them did had

no clue that could have done it. I started to smile as I tried to com them down When Lucy and Violet slug me at the same time) When I started to come to I saw a group

of girl standing around yelling. As two walked away two picked me up and started to the nurse I ask if they could get my letter so I could send it. Someone got it and

handed it to me so I could but I passed out again with a little drip of blood hitting the paper.

_That the end of letter one the next one is Marcie and patty letter to the top dog. It also tell what happens when Chuck out of it from their point of view. _


	9. Chapter 9

Patty's and Marcie's letter of war.

This part is well the part I told you were coming. I mean really blockheads

(Outside the flash back Woodstock points out that the letter had blood on it and that there was an anther page that was from Marcie and patty). After washing his paws they headed to the spa to enjoy the rest of the day. After a sea weed wrap, lunch, and a nice dip in the hot tub with some ladies they met at lunch. (It is an M story you get what I mean by hot tube dip wink Snoopy… anyway. The next letter told that what happened after his owner was laid out. Dear snoopy thing here are going bad I let my mouth get chuck in over his head. Sometimes I wish I'd keep my mouth shut but I just can't stand bullies. The latest one she the anti-me and I just can't stand it. Her live just make mad at first it was because she was trying to get close to chuck but now I see I just hate her. Marcie said she and me are a lot alike from what she seen. We both have done as I say was and hurt outlook. The only diffuses is that I do the dirt myself. The icing on the cake is her sister is like Marcie but evil and on the first day she asked a round to see what boys were taken. The biggest thing that kill us is chuck (and every other guy other and girls) Saw a pair of are underwear. The rest of them are missing. So Marcie and I had felt like gold fish in the pet store getting are we got them just after they told use later on the camp would have a dance. After some die ends and wolf howl we white to see chuck. We got to him as he hit the ground .I'm shore you know why (if not read the first part block head)! That's when the skink Queen of the walked up and started gloating about the whole thing. That spot light whore look down and asked why he was knocked out he saw not one of guy she gave are panties she walked away the group all got sheepish and looked at chuck trying to get up. Me and Marcie tried take chuck all to the nurse. He aside for his latter and I'm sure you know the rest of about that. (Marcie's view) Hello snoopy it me Marcie to save money and paper me and Patty joined the letters .After we got to the nurses she said he be ok then she ran out dressed like a high paid call girl. And I'm sorry about the way I'm talking I am just mad about what those two girls did. I'm also mad that I have two use all my money to get new unaware. Then the fact that Charles saw the ones I get to make To make my dress fit better. It was hard enough to buy them than a dozen others are respected to see a line in the breeze. And even scarier we are told that there are boys that have the rest of them. Half an hour later Charles start to come to his senses, patty and I told him about what he found out. It also told him that we planned to get them back. Fortunately you talk us out it. Tell us that some of the boys maybe be used them in ways he did not want to say. We blushed and told him that because of it we could not rent our dresses .He said he help and that it lest he could do. We both gave him a hug and I gave him a peak on the forehead. Later that night I had a dream about me and Charles and talking and also other thing well anyway I be ending here well write again soon. (To add m to the here Marcie's dream).It was early in the morning about 5:00 a.m. Went to check on Charles and he was sitting watching to sun come up. When he saw me come in .I asked if he was filling better .He say yes in his wishy washy way and we soon got to talking about the flag pole incident and if he saw anything. He told me he did and that it shocked him that me and patty owned that kind of panties. I told him that they were for the dance. Then he said something I never thought I hear him say .It too bad that I kind of wanted to see you in them. After that I was blindsided by him kissing me and pulling off my shirt and shorts. I looked at him and felt like I was on fire. As he told me he was happy I put them on for him as he took them of. I felt like a river was going down my leg as he started to kiss his way down my body. Before I could whimper stopped kissing me. then he started to rub my body like I was a clay pot. We quickly change roles but before I could get ready to beds I felt someone kick my bed wakening me up. Then I heard a smug voice sorry did I wake you. I looked at patty and saw she day the same look me .Then we both knew it was time to retaliate. Elsewhere Chuck had two powerful feelings one fear but more then that the feeling of a girl dreaming about him.

The end for now


	10. Chapter 10

**The beast named brown**

_**Thing are starting to go downhill not for chuck but every other person in the camp is living in hell. The girls in the camp are in prank war that is turning into war war girls from his group had their panties taken then passed out to random guys who have did or are doing fucked up thing with them. Patty also bet Chuck like dime, which may kill their plans for the dance that he is taking both **_**Patty and Marcie to. **Lolicon

It Was like every morning from the day camp started Chuck wake up, eat and shrewd he felt like himself (which is a bad thing think how he is). He got back to the leaders cabin to find the girls in yet an anther fight but luckily it was just a shouting match. He quickly was manning stop the fight, without being killed by the raging woman. Him, Patty and Marcie white to the camp buses to go rant their outfits for the dance that was two night away. It was the last trips for anyone who wished to dress up for the dance. They started to head to the bus hope to get a good set. When he was hit by a marble meant to get his action. His self-proclaimed rival Joe was greening that the hit harder then he planned. He was better form years of losing to Chuck. Who turn every one ageist him for him being the god of rats. So every time he could he under mind Chuck or takes something away from him. The first of many fuck over was asking out Piggy jean and telling her chuck said she was single and she was a kind girl. He asked her to meet him at the football field where he dumped her and said chuck said she cheated on him. (She never talked to him again)Even with all the foul plots chuck still came out in the red kind of. But all of that was dust in the wind from his last plan. He tried to take Patty and Marcie from Chuck. They were not even together so you could tell it did not end well. That end with a three day two night trip to the hospital. (Okay now let get back on track).

Who it going losers was the first thing he said, have you seen my lucky cat's eye anywhere? Look chuck it a wood rat out looking for food was Patty's was said with more venom then a spider-man comic. Marcie just turned her noise at him before telling the other they need to get too the bus so they could seats next to each other. Then without any other words they walked and got on the bus. If the day had not started out bad the bus was filled with a who's who off hate. AS if the sitting was per-planned by some evil. (Hi: D).Both the girl's rivals and the only person who really hates Chuck. The bus had two spots at the back of the bus. One of them was next to Joe and the other that only set two which no one wanted to do. Not wanting to make either girl sit next Joe Chuck started to walk to sit next to him. Then like most of his life the girls had other plans the pulling him in to the two sitter next to the window. Then without thinking they joined him in the set as if it was reflex as the bus started moving. After a moment they noted what they did the awaked way they were sitting had almost all the backgrounders buzzing about it. Joe could only look in aw to see Marcie in Chuck lap like she wanted a tip. She was enjoying it to the point she was going to need time to center herself when they get to the shopping center before she could look chuck in the eyes. Peppermint Patty had her did I get chuck into now face and started to have a few dirty thoughts .as she blushed apart of her wish it was her in his lap Think of him holding her in his arms. Then slowly feeling her hair then moving down tills she started to get steamy and stopped. Mean well Chuck tried with all his will power to not make thing any ((harder)) for himself. Like any man who could not get a boner thinking of die kittens, old grannies pole dance, And the betting he may get if it popes up. It was working till an act of god or the devil .Looking over to see **Peppermint Patty standing to try punch Joe and some other no names. When the bus hit a bump in the road making her fall forward but luckily chuck pulled her back snapping her bar in the same movement. He got a view of patty as her head fell into his leg killing his restraints. After they received from the fall the rest of the ride was grave yard quite. As the bus move on it the three were died from the neck up but under that was like a bee's nest. They could only think of blowing of the tension that has been building up. At about 11:00 they finely got to the center and flew out the bus like lighting. They all felt that they wanted to have some time to walk off the harms. Ten minutes later they met back up to start shopping. Frist stop was the sports store to get a few baseballs and a new bat for the games in two days. They still did not talk to each other but they were still ok. They head to the book store next for an ice coffee and because they could be together without talking. They relaxed for 10 minutes reading and trying to forget the morning. Sitting in quite till Chuck spilled his coffee on his shirt after putting it down. Patty was the first to say a word. Great I quest now would be the best time to go get is outfits for the party hum Chuck?**

Chuck gave a grown that somehow makes thing normal (that sucks Hu). As they walked to the store Marcie started to have the feeling they were being fallowed. Knowing that Joe was lurking some were she told** Charlie brown** to be on guard encase Joe tries something. With that being said they found a store that happen the kind of dresses they liked. Chuck walked off to find a new shirt withes did not take long. Meanwhile Patty and Marcie were trying on dress after dress trying to find one that fits each taste in a dressing room marked out of sheets. They started taking about the fight they got into with the Queen of Bitches. They also both were glad they did not put there Bars on right away (itching powder in the bars.)They then started to thinking who this is was grilse thing they done not .they looked at same dress in the big mirror next to the dressing room but waved them off. they heard **Charlie brown **bumping into racks and called him over . He had found everything he needed. He told them he saw Joe nerve the dressing room .So they should watch out so Patty told him to stand watch and handed him a stack of dresses. Both girls looked at a few more dress before finding the ones they wanted. When they walked out **Charlie brown **lost his breath and tripped over the stack of discarded dresses. Marcie commented that they find the right ones from his reaction. They asked him to help put back dresses so they could pay and get back to the bus. Unknown to them Joe was hiding recording the girls dressing and undressing. So he could use for a lot of things but mostly black mail them. He out of no were hatched a plan that make them hate chuck . He waited till Chuck walked a way to put back some dresses and for the girls to start to put their normal outfits on. Then he crept up and started to get a hand full of both. Knowing them think it was him they did not know what to do them both had dreams that start off like this but did not think Chuck be so bold to do it in public. They both wanted to stop but their feelings egged them to let him keep going by then the real Charlie brown was walking back and saw Joe. **Charlie brown run yells get away you block head witch made the girls loose the good feeling they built up making them both scream. Charlie brown jumped at him but missed (he moved)knocking both girls down. If not for Joe pulling a camera phone out chuck would have knew on top of both girls and they were all but dressed. Joe cackled and said to chuck you monster in the store white two girls you are a god yell so everyone could hear no one to think in this kind of pop chuck in the face then tried to put on her reaming clothing. Joe ran when he saw renta cops showing took the two girls and yet again knocked out chuck in for questing  
><strong>

**That all for now the next part not go to took two mouths to add so later.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hay what the others doing?  
><strong>

**Chuck ,patty,and Marice are gone for now so here how this will play out.2hour back in THE CAMP band room Lucy 's set a plan into motion to make Schroeder hers for the rest of his life. She already had him as her date but she was still planned to marry that tells you it going to be extreme to say the least. And this part will also tell what some of the others are maybe a little weird or funny. I will spotlight on Sally ,her sweet a boo,and the rerun. Just read and see. **

Back in the camp they others all enjoyed the peace form the top 4 war mongers being gone till later that day. Anyone who did not have a date was fighting to get one the ones who did were trying to get into their dates pants. Lucy had finally managed to get her piano man to say yes but she wanted more than just yes after breakfast she ran to the music room and waited for him. When he showed his face she asked him one thing that she should have done years ago. She asked him to teach her to play the piano. Her request made him fill a little light headed and also overjoyed. After 20 minutes of hanging out, they started to feel a small spark. Lucy noted the spark and started to fan it .They started to talk about when they were younger and how she use to sit on his piano and talking about pans or some other random thing. He told her that his best work was made after he tossed her out his house. When he was not watching she moved next to put her hand on his lap before saying i have something and you can't give it back. He fleet that the fun was about to turn romance. so he was planing to toss her out but she got up push a bookshelf to the door. Looked at him open her mouth telling him she was going that he was going take it like it or not. He started to think that she just want to make out with him but that die fast when she pushed him then ripped off his pants,shoe,and underpants all then tired him up with them. At that point fully forgot who she was he put bass in his voice telling her that jokes over and that it not told him like any crazy would that joke this was not her the thing she got him was a box with a cheery in it . And if he wanted to go he had to pop it . Yelling this is not Misery so let me go you replay was shocking to say the least the only way this nut goes is if you nut .And I'm telling you this can be a two lover joy or a hard ride with you knocked out. And if that the pick you want it till i had my fill not one then does. Schroeder did not have any way out she was tufter and stronger then him .(it Lucy the only peanut to have to be watered down.)And the room so not to bug the other camper was sound puffs and away from any other saw her pull of her dress and panties before giving in.30% it was all he could do 60% knowing it was going to happen no matter what he said. And lastly 10% it was sex even if it is really really unwanted(did i forget to say unwanted)some time later back In a happier place in the camp Rerun sally and Linus were sit waiting for Chuck, patty and, Marice to get back needing to know what the plan was for the dance and the also were tanning and ask them to get some was in a goth-ed out little two in the sun she asked Linus when they be back from the little. they had planned to go swimming but got a call say they be coming back in a hour sooner then the rest of the group but that was all they knew at the time.(ya there be a lints mob it the knew why they were coming back so soon.) That's when a car pulled up it was a cop . The all froze when they saw a pair of glasses throw the almost black all stepped out and all had looks of shame ,and only on chuck face bless.(a stack of boobies has that a effect)after they got the thing they got from the trip and putt it a way they told what happened and that they now all had rap sheets now. And that Joe has a picture of the whole was still in shock of chuck seeing her almost nude and hope he did not see anything (but also hoped if he did he want to take a test drive). She flashed back to after the rent-a-cop took them away after letting them buy there items.(you can read what do you think this is) Are you two ladies all right was the only thing the two girls heard after every thing had two are going to be okay The guy not going to hurt you 's when the light turned on and the asked what .They quickly asked if there friend chuck was okay and told them that he was the guy that got his bell rang be fore they got picked cops all got a look we are fucked have got in a few hit thinking he was a bad guy.(and yes he was still out like a light). Patty looked at them hoping he was fixing up Chuck and the mess they end up in they had asked them to drop them off at you back)They head to the mess hall to sit and eat and hear more of how their day gone to asked her what her planed to do no he was zone after sally smack her bother out of his happy place they saw a happy happy Lucy and unhappy Schroeder walking out the walking out of the band boys seeing the look on Schroeder's face put out the we need to talk fore boys parted ways saying they would meet them the girl were out of site the boy all look to Schroeder for what happened to him.(once more to the past)He told of the events that led to his was told she just want a note but turned the thing into a 3 hour song. told them that she made him do sick and wired things to her on a piano and with and a pan flute.(i let you fill in want you want.)The hardest part to tell was the last five of three hours before they were done she had him do her in the ass one last time .(this part get sick)she was yelling his name panting like a dog in heat blood all over the piano(some form him poor sob). She was a bout to let loos when some thing in his head snapped a making him say (now here the sick part )I love you Lucy.{Now back to the show}The three boy look at him .The two Bother of the rapist ran off to throw chuck to say well the a eventful day. I had a good day too i fell in to a nude Patty and Marice. Schroeder looked at him a said fuck you you lucky asshole


	12. Chapter 12

**_ Then let's make it legit then_**

**_HI anyone who's is reading this. If you read the last few parts you know Chuck life going awesome and mean every other living thing life in the shitters and it time to flush. Joe took some pictures that look like Patty, Chuck and Marcie was going at it in addressing room. When they got back to camp they found a raped Schroeder (poor ass hole loll read back you will get it).And that the Picture had been passed out to the campers. On a funny note snoopy and Woodstock are coming to camp{so you know Deported I will tell why later.}Now Chuck has to try to make it right but that should not be to hard after all look who he is. And before you people ask their will be some three way fun fact it will he get laid more then once in this chapter and the ending cat fight before the almost killed in the wild do to adults never being there and the law of shit happens._**

_The Day of the dance before the games._

Marcie wake up and get ready it 4:32 and after yesterday I just want to sleep the shame calling me sir! Anyway Chuck waiting to talk to the both of use about this mess. I'll just tell him you sleeping the shame off way are you talking to the bed I'm set to did you get up and dressed?( she move at the speed of horny lol). A short time later They were sit next to Chuck eating some was the first to cut to the chase, what is the big idea calling us out here at 5 am chuck. I want to know as well even if it is nice to sit and watch the sun about what happen yesterday it my no my head that it happened. I just want to say that I'm sorry for the fallout your saying you're sorry well that and that and two buck could give a about me and Marcie reps people think that we had sex with you in the dressing questing are purity Chuck and all you have I'm sorry i should slug you! Sir i think that the only he can do short of um. What Marcie speak up i can't hear what you said? Well Patty the only other thing I could do is make it true that the three of us had sex! Then your purity would not be in question then? (What the hell).Chuck did you just ask what I think you I did but it was out of a. (his eyes close getting ready for the punch that will fallow.)

He open them to see Peppermint Patty not kicking his ass, and Marcie taking off her glasses walking up to him. looking at Peppermint Patty she was red in her face but not the your ass is grass red he come to the wounded what going on Marcie handing him two things structured he looked to see both girls Bars in his hand. I told you she move at speed of horny). Charles we both dream about you asking us this for a long time. I never dreamed you ask us to do it together but I like the thought of shearing. After all you can't pick witch of us you like more anyway.{Yay three way time!}.Um Patty I did it no backing out now {in his mine} This must be a dream they would not do this in real life right? Charles I have always told you I was found of you now you can see just how as Marcie pulled him into a was still shocked from what he asked to move to him ready to tell to take a long walk off a short she saw her two best friends kissing white some real heat. So for once she fallowed her feeling of love after stopping them you get us knocked up be for you make a commitment your ass is grass! As she took her turn making out with him as she started to pull up her stopped them saying it be best to go in the boat house so no one could see said the door was did not stop kicked the door in not breaking the door or it not locked now so if you two do not mind pants off and close the door when you come in.{Do not get in the way of a horny geeky girl it ends bad if you do}

Once they were inside Marcie was fully undressed and pulled Patty in to a Kiss as she pulled off her was Watched the event in tell he felt a his pants were now open.(every guy had it happen once boner that opens your pants for you.) Patty was the first one to see it turning hot was less shy taking hold of him rubbing him wanting to be in the show walked over dropped to her knees and jammed Chuck as far as she could in her mouth in one shoot. Making chuck shoot of his load right into her guts and{ after she gasped }on her Licked patty's face wanting to sample chuck's her little snack she turned to Patty asking if she could have him first.{after all she got first jezz) And in no time flat Chuck was licking. Sucking and nipping he was ready she moved into place. (Yes him she has been ready to go before this started.)He told her to take it slow but she slammed down on his like a jack hammer. ripping her a new told her to stopped and let it set in but Payer no mind .She started back at the same speed that she jammed him got him to join enjoyed the rush for what seemed like had started to take care of the ride started to get harder Marcie and Chuck cam like a passed out having gone full force from start to end.

{Patty's turn}

Patty was still shocked from both see Marcie at work and the taste Of chuck still on her was feeling like she yet again started something bigger then her looked at her as if she was a someone he never she must have come to her right mind and no longer wanted to do it any open his mouth to try to tell her she did not have to.{That the wrong thing to do}The first and only words he got to say if and Sacred before her Pride kicked kissed him lightly very unlike Marcie how was in a heat like fleet like he was the one who had to move things along after the kiss pissed a did every thing everything he could to come her down and keep and make her feel good . The normal thing a lick here a few told him to dive i she cam three time had stayed together in peace till they both cam. Then Marcie came to She pulled them both together and things getting starting the freaky stuff.

{A hour later}

every one were sitting at breakfast enjoying life waiting to get ready for the dance later When the talks of the camp walk in with happy looks. They get something to pick up three bottles of water and downed they.{they dried him out}.The other kid could feel something was not right When they saw both girls some what shaky and weak in the were award in the room but got sent to hell when Joe,The queen Bitch Lynette and Susie her sister all walked in go right to the three ready to start used every rude, mean thing they could think of only to be brunched off.(not ever a flinch from patty). Patty and Marcie turned to the very same girls they want to kill from day one saying we sorry for the hard felling we had. Lynette and Susie were shocked to say the lest .They side after they looked at them self they were the same. That the fact they were more lady like stopped them from be felt it was the end of the world. Lynette and Susie could see they mean what they said and sat to talk girl talk. With Chuck and Joe Chuck was doing what he beast at catching got mad from not hit a nerve. When he tried to stat to say bad things about Marcie and Patty. He was cut off by lunch tray to the back of his was not the fact he got hit the shacked the room but knocked him out cool.(yes this will stop any whore jokes at less about his ladies) The Lunch lady jumped up say hay kid you better clean what your mess looked at Joe and She said no the corn flacks you spilled .That little ass can stay till he comes to.

The end for now


	13. Chapter 13

I ran out of ideas for the story but not the world I made for it.I working on a new C.P.M that I plan to past soon. So hold out till if anyone knows want to add a person to the story roster I'm all eyes. so laters


End file.
